Impossible Love
by Akira Darely
Summary: What happens when you fall in love with the one man you can't have? The one man that all of your friends and family hate? That's right people. I'm in love with Draco Malfoy. The worst part is, he loves me back. set in year six. Read and Review please! :
1. Chapter 1

**I know it's not my normal type of writing, but I'd still love it if you'd read it anyways! I absolutely LOVE Harry Potter, so read it please! And no flames!!**

Into:

What happens when u fall in love w the 1 man u can't have? The 1 man that all of ur friends and family hate? That's right people. I'm in love with Draco Malfoy. The worst part is, he loves me back. Set in 6 yr. r&r :)

Chapter One

"RON! That stupid son of a bitch! He had the NERVE to go out with Lavender… again! And, after… after I told that bastard I loved him…"

I hated talking to myself, well; ranting more like it, but it wasn't as though I could do much else. I was sick and tired of Ron just taking advantage of me! I had plenty of other options! I'd rather he just plain out tell me, "Hermione, I don't like you." Instead of doing this stupid roundabout way of doing it, god I hated him for it.

And I don't understand it! He spent all his time looking at me with a flirty smile when he was with Lavender, and when I finally get the nerve to tell him, after they broke up, that I fancied him. He just plainly states that he and Lavender are getting back together! What's his deal?!

"URGH!!"

I walked into the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom hoping to be able to blow off some steam before Ancient Ruins started in an hour, only to find the cries of an apparently sad little boy. I wonder who it is…

"Must be a first or second year with too much stress."

I muttered to myself before calling out a bit more loudly walking towards the stall that was emitting the sad sounds of tears.

"Hello?"

Speaking out tentatively, I hoped that I wouldn't scare the boy.

"Go away."

A voice spoke out quiet and hurt, but still somehow demanding. Someone demanding me was just outraging in my mind! I got enough of that from Malfoy as it is! I don't need it from some student who has either no power over me, or equality of power. I have enough on my plate as is without insubordination.

"I'll have you know that I'm a prefect, and this bathroom is off limits. So you better get out before I am forced to write you up."

I heard the wiping of tears and a slam of the bathroom stall door. Only satisfying me, I turned to leave only to find a hand over my mouth, and an arm around my waist.

"Well, well, well Granger. You thought that you had caught a sad little first year didn't you? But instead you got me. However it seems that you have a reason to cry as well mudblood. How about I keep your secret, if you keep mine."

My eyes widened at the recognition of the not so little boy's voice. Whirling around as best I could to face Malfoy, I found myself in a little bit of an awkward predicament.

"Malfoy. What are you doing in here? You know this bathroom is off limits just as much as I do."

I watched as his practically permanent sneer, although not as threatening with his face drenched with his own tears and eyes red from crying, turned to a smirk.

"The same question I could ask you Granger. What are you doing in here mudblood? It seems as though you needed to blow off a little steam, now don't you?"

I found myself at a loss of words. Malfoy would forever be the man to make me at a loss of words. Why, I'll never know, but it certainly is infuriating.

Tearing myself from his grasp, I walked back a few steps to catch my breath.

"What's wrong Malfoy."

His face immediately became passive, his entire body a bit to rigid at my words.

"Don't talk to me mudblood. I don't want your filthy words muddling up my mind."

I watched as he stalked out of the room, as I wished that I could do exactly that. Ignore him, as much as possible, but the horrid thing is, is that I have prefect duties with him tonight.

My face tensed at the thought of him ignoring his duties merely because I caught him crying. That in fact happened a lot lately.

"I swear to god. I'll hunt that boy down and hex his ass if he doesn't come to patrol tonight. There's no way in hell I'm patrolling alone in this damn freaky ass castle."

I winced at the realization of my words. I had been cussing a bit too much lately, and it was all because of a certain red haired boy.

"Stupid bastard."

I mumbled before walking out of the room and down the corridor to my Ancient Ruins class. I didn't want to be late for it. I didn't care whether or not Ron had ruined my day. I just wanted to be the know it all and get praised for something at the moment, and being locked away in an off limits bathroom is not going to help me with that.

*~*~*~*~*

I sighed as my classes for the day had ended. I was glad to have the stress of classes off, but not so enjoying the fact that I would have to go up to the Gryffindor common room and watch Lavender and Ron snog each other. Something I don't really want to see.

No. I won't have Ron ruin my day further. I'll just go to the library and hang out there.

Walking down to the library, I heard a loud cry of pain erupt from the bathroom off to the left. Not even thinking of the fact that it was a boy's restroom, I ran in. Only to find Malfoy with his fist against a mirror that had been cracked right down the middle, his hands bleeding.

I don't even know what came over my recently insane mind, but I ran towards Malfoy.

"Malfoy, what's wrong! Please tell me!"

He turned towards me, tears streaming down his face. I couldn't tell whether it was from pain or stress.

"Granger… I can't tell you… I can't tell anyone…"

"Then don't tell me. Just come here."

I led him away from the mirror and sat him down at the edge of the room. As I took out my wand, I frowned at his obvious flinch.

Where had the Malfoy gone that couldn't stand the sight of me, nor the thought of me helping him? Where's the Malfoy who would rather die than me help him? Who is this and what had become of the boy that I had known and been mocked by the last five years of my school life? However at the moment none of those thoughts ran through my mind as I healed his cut hands. I didn't think of the fact that this boy had ridiculed me and called me mudblood since he had met me as I spoke soothing words and noises.

For the first time in my life, I felt needed. Not for being the smartest witch of my age, but for my care. It felt amazing, and I couldn't help but wonder how he would treat me after I had finally stopped his tears.

**There we go! The first chapter! So how was it? Good? Bad? Mediocre? Or could you really care less? … If you don't care or think it's bad, just don't read it smartie. But if you like it, well, review it please!! Love you all! **

**~Akira Darely**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all that read my story so far! And I hope you'll forgive me for the delay. I'm normally quite fast when it comes to updates, but there are sooooo many things that have gone wrong in my life lately. Don't ever get me STARTED on how bad… but I hope you will forgive me!**

**Answers/Replies to Reviews:**

**JenavyMalfoy: I'm glad you like it! **

**CasyRydr4wolf.: Yeah, I think that a different Hermione was the only way that I could make this story really work, but I'm glad you still liked it!**

**Mimi-dudette: Thanks Mimi! I'm glad that you liked it okay, and I hope that you enjoy the next chapter as well if you decide to read it as well!**

**???????????: Hello my unknown reviewer! I'm glad that you liked the story, and I can only hope that you'll read the next chapter and review again! (next time leave a name :P) haha! Okay then!**

**I hope you like the next chapter!! **

Days passed and I couldn't seem to get Draco off my mind. Somehow, that one sign of caring changed his entire attitude towards me. I don't know what made him change his mind, but he had completely rearranged his behavior, although, I must say it wasn't much better than before.

When we passed in the halls, his face was a mask. It showed no emotion, no life. When we were paired up to work on an assignment in Potions or Transfiguration, heck, even Defense Against the Dark Arts, he wouldn't speak to me. He wouldn't even look me in the eye. When it came to insulting Harry and Ron, he did it with blank eyes, and left me out of it.

When I tried talking to him, when I tried to help again, his now lifeless eyes would darken, but he would still never utter another word towards me. I didn't understand what the change in him was. I didn't understand what had made the Slytherin Dark Prince could actually, well, show anything but menace towards me.

Sighing, I walked into Potions, and being a Tuesday, it was a double lesson. I could only hope that Slughorn would actually pair us with someone that I didn't completely hate.

"Good afternoon class! Today we will be concocting Amortia. I will, of course, be pairing you up, but I have a new way to do it this time."

The class murmured as we all wondered how he was going to pair us up this time. The last few, he always paired us with people that we liked, only occasionally giving us a partner that was completely horrid.

The first person to speak up was Harry. The only one brave enough to ever really talk out of turn despite the fact that Professor Slughorn was quite nice compared to Snape.

"Uh, Professor… Could you, well, tell us how you're going to pair us up?"

I hid a giggle as the Professor's cheeks tinged pink from embarrassment.

"Oh, but of course! Silly me."

He took out a sheet of paper, and a quill that was much longer than the average quill and a bright silver color.

"Oh, the wonders of magic… By simply signing your name with this quill, it can take into account the personalities and abilities of each person. Then, assigning each one of you a color, it will show the two who would best work together. Whoever you are paired up with, will be your partner for the rest of the year. There is no switching, so don't even dare to ask."

I nodded and smiled. There would be no way that I would be paired with a Slytherin. We didn't work well together what so ever. I just hoped that I wasn't paired up with someone as daft as Lavender. Yes, yes. The girl is sweet as can be, but she just rubs me the wrong way! And dear lord! The way she hangs off of Ron! It's disgusting!...

As the paper came my way, I signed the normal way, my loopy, yet perfectly readable signature. I smiled as I finished, and passed it on to Harry, watching as his eyes widened.

'What?'

I mouthed to him, hoping that he would tell me, but I got no answer. He merely shrugged and signed.

Curiosity over taking my body, I wondered what he had meant be that. Did I get paired up with Lavender? Or worse, Crabbe or Goyle?

I shuddered at the thought of being paired with someone so simple minded. I had wanted someone who would be able to keep up with me, possibly match my wits, but then again, that would possibly be Harry, and he was as daft as ever when it came to potions.

Sighing, I waited for the paper to return to Professor Slughorn.

"Oh-ho! It seems we have the most amusing pairs! Class, get up, and come to the front of the class."

"Zabini. Weasley."

Oh they would not be having a fun time. Zabini had taken a recent liking to Ginny, and Ronald did not like it in the least bit.

"Longbottom. Brown."

Oh, poor Nevil. He never did like potions, and this must be even worse for him. I'm sure Lavender will be making goo goo eyes at Ronald all class.

"Thomas. Abbott."

"Patil. Patil."

"Bones. Parkinson."

"Goyle. Crabbe."

I sighed as the list went on. The worst of the group were being paired up, but also the few that I would want to be with had already been paired up. Actually, all that was left were two Slyrtherins, Harry, and myself.

"Ooo! The two more interesting pairings, and I must say, my favorites. Greengrass and Mr. Potter are one pair, and Mrs. Granger and Mr. Malfoy are the other."

My eyes widened, my throat closed a little, as I heard the name of my partner for this was probably the worst person that I was to be put with. He would not only not speak to me for this assignment, but for the rest of the year as well, and the year was only two weeks in! How was I supposed to work with someone inside and outside of class on this project? How am I supposed to work with a coldhearted and rude boy who spent the last five years of his life tormenting my friends and I… But the most pressing question of all was thus, what am I to do? Forget about the sad and broken boy who can't even take joy in getting a rise out of me, or keep treating him as though he's a terrible person. Keep treating him as though I hate him, when I'm not exactly sure if I do.

What am I to do?

**Again, I am SO SORRY that I didn't update sooner! Like I said, I had a lot of stuff going on. First I got so sick that I couldn't even stay awake to eat, much less think about what to type… then I fell down some stairs and hurt myself… Then I had to dance on my hurt foot and live off of painkillers for about two weeks going through dance rehearsal after dance rehearsal until I finally performed four shows (I LOVE ALL THE TECHIES OUT THERE WHO MAY BE READING THIS!!)… Now I'm trying to fit it in when I can… So yeah! Busy, busy me! **

**Anyways… Hoped you liked it, and I love you all! Please Review!**

**~Akira Darely**


	3. Chapter 3

**Replies/Answers to Reviews:**

**Mimi-dudette: Haha, yeah, well, that's the only way I could really make it work! And thanks! That was so sweet! **

**Audrey: AWW! Thank youuuuu! I hope you like this next chapter!**

**I am such a terrible updater… I am so sorry my lovely readers, but seriously… I just couldn't write… Well, now I can and it's like two in the fucking morning… So… here I am… writing a chapter…. I fucking hate insomnia with a fiery burning passion of a fucking thousand suns… ANYWAYS! I hope you like this next chapter! Sorry if it sucks!**

**PS- I'm really sorry if this isn't completely true or up to JK Rowlings standards… I love Harry Potter, but I don't know all of the details and facts by heart… I would look it up, but my sister sort of stole my HP books and movies! :( Sad day, huh? But please forgive me for anything that you find unreasonably wrong. Thanks a million!**

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, not really knowing what I should do, only knowing that for the rest of the year I would be working with Malfoy.

Sighing I got up from my chair next to Harry and walked over to Dra- er, Malfoy's table and sat down in the empty seat.

"Malfoy. I have high expectations, and I don't want you messing this up. We have projects, homework assignments, and potions that we must do as a pair, and if you mess up my grades simply because you don't wish to work with me, well, here's a thought. Get over it. I'm guessing that your father has high expectations, use working with me as an excuse to pull ahead, kay? Got it? Good."

His lifeless eyes looked up at me, a shot of anger flashing through, but no harsh words were spoken out towards me. I found myself unable to figure out what to do. Malfoy not being himself makes me feel very uncomfortable. It's as though something in the world has been unbalanced, something needs to be put back in place.

… But maybe it'll be a nice change.

"Today class, we will be working with Amortentia. Can anyone tell me what that is?"

I frowned slightly. Amortentia was a love potion, and was the most potent and powerful of any of them. If someone got their hands on this and gave it to one of the students… I shuddered just thinking of the affects we would have to deal with.

"It's a love potion, and the most effective and powerful of them. However, it gives off the most desirable scent to whomever smells it."

"Correct! Ten points to Gryffindor! Now, what is it that you smell Miss Granger?"

Smiling to myself, I turned to Malfoy, expecting some crude remark about what a know it all I am, only to find him keeping quiet as he had been the last few days.

Shaking my head I stepped up to his own cauldron and took in a deep smell.

"Hmm… I smell fresh parchment, freshly cut grass, coffee, and… Something unidentifiable."

[AN- I realize that she actually smells toothpaste and Ron's hair or something like that… but I wanted it to make it a little more interesting… Especially since one of the scents is Ron related, and I'm not a big fan of Ronald Weasley…]

I heard a few snickers, but ignored them as I sauntered back to my seat next to Mr. Malfoy. I really wonder what that smell was… It was strong and smelled wonderful, but it wasn't something that I could recognize. The thought was pushed out of my head as soon as I arrived at Malfoy's and my work place.

"Well, let's get to work Malfoy. Shall we?"

No answer.

Sighing, I turned to the page about how to brew Amortentia, in hope that I would be the only to achieve as always.

Getting up to collect the needed ingredients, I saw Malfoy get up from the table and walk off towards the cupboard containing ingredients.

"Huh… Strange."

Looking down at my book, I read through all the instructions glad that it seemed easy enough despite the fact that it was a level five potion. Feeling a presence behind me, I looked around to find the bouncing ferret standing there, looking over my shoulder and reading what we were supposed to do. Surprising me even further, he spoke in a low drawling voice close to my ear making me shiver.

"I'll deal with cutting up things and getting all the ingredients done. I know you're the type who likes things done perfectly… And don't worry, I can cut evenly when called for much better than Weasel-bee that is."

I turned to him to see that he had a small smile on his normally dark and empty face.

"You sure you don't need help with it?"

His smile disappeared as soon as it came, and his voice darkened just a bit.

"I don't need your help Granger."

Almost getting the feel that he was talking about something else, I let it go and turned to look at the books again, making sure that I would understand everything I needed to do and realized Malfoy was leaving me with all the things that were easy. I looked at side notes in the book telling me that it would be difficult to cut up many of the ingredients.

Getting up from my seat at the table I started hovering over Malfoy, not exactly trusting him to do well, and definitely not trusting him to be able to accomplish all the things we needed for this potion.

"I can feel you hovering Granger."

Shocked by his voice, I looked down at him.

"Well, I'm sorry Malfoy, but I am the know it all as you often say. I, of course, am going to be wary of how you work."

He looked up at me, his dark gray eyes seeming to lighten as they met mine.

"Snape has been the potions master here since who knows when and knows my father. My father being who he is made sure that I would never get in any major trouble and made it his duty to teach me how to make all sorts of potions for "detention". I know this potion, these ingredients, like the back of my hand. So don't worry, and in about ten seconds, everyone is going to be trying to cut these snail like things, so I'd duck. There's a certain way to deal with these slippery things, and it's definitely not cutting them."

I looked down at him in amazement. Was this the boy who seemed to slack off all the time, making rude cracks at Harry, Ronald, and myself? Wasn't this the guy who seemed to make it his duty to make us feel like crap, and irritate the three of us whenever possible?

"So. You know potions. That's an interesting fact."

I rolled my eyes as he gave me a smirk, a little less evil looking than normal… had me being nice to him that one night changed his entire being so much?

"You shouldn't seem so surprised. I am the second in our class, and the top ranking boy."

My eyes widened a bit and he let out a chuckle at my surprised face.

"AH! 'Mione watch out!"

I looked over to see Ron staring at the snail that was shooting towards me. Stepping out of the way, I smirked, glad that my potion was probably going to be the only one that would actually be correct. That was always nice thing. My smarts were all I had besides Harry and Ron. But that was just enough most of the time.

"Okay, everything's done Granger. Go ahead and get us an A."

I rolled my eyes, not sure what to think. Malfoy was a strange person, and a really unusual person. One time, I helped him, and what happened? He's my friend all of a sudden? Well, not friends, but he was definitely a whole lot nicer than normal. He didn't call me 'mudblood' anymore. He was almost laughing with me, and he was almost being nice to me… Does he really never have anyone to help him? Wasn't Pansy always all over him? Didn't he have Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini to always talk to? Or was that stuff just shallow friendship?

Who knows, but I have a feeling I won't ever get to really know. Malfoy will be back to his normal self later.

After adding the last ingredient, I looked over at Malfoy to find him with his arms crossed and what I thought to be asleep.

"Typical ferret."

"I heard that."

I smiled at his mumblings despite myself.

"I think it's done. Thanks for helping me with the potion Malfoy. Despite the fact that we don't exactly get along, I don't think I would've been able to get this potion done without you."

My gratitude was met with silence, and I found myself rolling my eyes and slowly shaking my head. Of course the muggle born hating ferret wouldn't give any type of acknowledgement to any gratitude, muggle-born or otherwise.

"Ah! It seems that we have two people who are able to get this potion to perfection! I am very proud of you all! It seems that the rest of you should possibly look up to these two groups here!"

Shocked that I hadn't noticed the Professor approaching, I was glad at his praise.

"So Mr. Malfoy, what does amortentia smell like to you?"

I watched as the boy took a quick sniff of the potion before responding in that slow and bored drawl spoke out.

"Well, I smell… A hint of vanilla and some sort of fruity scent as well as the perfume my mother always wears."

"Good, good…"

I found myself surprised by his answer, though I made sure I didn't show it. You would think he'd smell something cold and more Malfoy-like, but he smelled vanilla, a fruity scent, and his mother's perfume. It was interesting, and I couldn't help but wonder why and who he thought of when he smelled these things…

I was happy that we finished the potion leaving me time to my thoughts. I thought about the rest of the day, and I couldn't help but have my thought run over Malfoy and what he wanted, if he even needed my help. I couldn't make rhyme or reason of this boy, and he had officially confused me. Me! Hermione Granger was officially confused by the boy who is supposedly supposed to be my enemy! This archenemy of mine who cried on her shoulder was confusing her to no end, and I was thoroughly stumped over what to do…

"'Mione! You coming?"

I looked over at Harry waiting for me at the door before finding that Malfoy had already cleaned up the area. All that was left on our table were my things.

"Yeah Harry! Wait a sec for me to get all of my stuff together."

I closed my book and started to put the notes away, when all of a sudden a small piece of parchment fluttered to the ground with my name on it.

Picking it up, I found an unfamiliar scrawl on it. Stuffing it in my pocket, I threw the rest of my things in my bag and ran out the door with my friends.

"Ready for dinner?"

I looked to Harry, and smiled sadly. No, I was not ready to see Ron snogging Lavender again.

"No, I think I'm going to the Library to study for my ancient ruins test this coming Wednesday. I'll see you later in the common room, okay Harry?"

He looked at me sadly before smiling and agreeing.

"See you later, Hermione!"

I hurried to the Library, but I was much more interested in the note that had been left on my things instead of my studies for once. I hadn't wanted to open it in front of Harry, and I had a suspicious feeling that it had something to do with Malfoy and that night… I had a strange feeling in my stomach that seemed to tighten and untighten, curl and uncurl as my steps drew me closer and closer to the Library… what if this had something horrid and bad in it? … what if it was something good?

**I hope you liked it! Reviews would be lovely, while flamers shall have their asses avada kedavra off. **

**Thanks a Million!**

**~Akira Darely**

**PS- I have the next two chapters written, and I'm working on the sixth... It's really up to you whether or not I post them. Just food for thought. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Replies/Answers to Reviews:**

**Kaye: Well, here you go! I'm glad you liked it, and thank you SO much for the review!**

**lookmeintheeyesnickjonas: Well, since I've almost finished with the sixth chapter, I thought, why not! I'll get the others up soon enough I guess! **

**Brook-Lucas-Fan-23: Thank you! I hope you like this next chapter all right!**

**Hope you like the next chapter! And thank you to all of those who read, reviewed, and put this story on alert/favorite, it really means a lot to me!**

**PS- This story doesn't follow the book, so no likey, no ready. Easy enough, right? Besides… Who likes death, huh? Not me! I don't like it when my favorite people die! **

I set the note on the table in the back of the library. Poking it with my wand, I cast a few spells that would tell me whether or not there was something harmful to it. And after, only after, I deemed it safe did I finally unroll the piece of parchment.

_Hermione, _

_Meet me in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom at seven thirty tonight._

_All will be explained._

_-D_

I stared at the note completely confused. D? Was that Malfoy? He was the only one that could have written this, right? I mean… who else would write something like this? I would think about Dean or something, but first of all, he wasn't in my Potions class, and second of all, he could talk to me anytime he wanted in the common room… Which took me back to the idea that it might be Malfoy.

So what in the world did "All will be explained" mean? Was he going to tell me what was with him ever since that one night?

"No…"

I moaned the word quietly to myself, hating the fact that I was so confused about this. I didn't want to be confused, by Malfoy no less! Well… If it was Malfoy that is.

Looking down at my watch, I jumped in surprise at the time. Quickly stuffing the note back in my pocket, I ran out of the library towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom hoping that I wouldn't be too late.

As I arrived at the bathroom, I opened the door cautiously before stepping inside.

"So you decided to come Granger."

I couldn't help but smile at the fact that I was right about who had left me the note.

"Yes, well, when someone gets a mysterious note saying that 'all will be explained' if I come to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom at half past seven, of course I'm going to show up to see what in the world someone has to explain to me."

He smirked at my answer, and I only returned it before speaking to the curiously strange boy again.

"So what is it that you wanted to explain Malfoy?"

His smirk fell and was replaced by a frown as he walked over to a wall and slid down against it.

"Sit Hermione, and let me tell you everything before you get mad and either storm off, rant at me, or punch me again."

I nodded slowly and mimicked his actions by sitting against the wall.

I watched as he took a deep breath before speaking in a low drawl that made shivers run up and down my back.

"It started this summer… The Dark Lord was mad at Father because of unknown reasons. He had intended to kill Father and the rest of us, but instead decided upon giving me the dark mark."

I gasped as I realized Harry was right, but I let the boy continue.

"Despite the fact that I didn't want this at all, Father threatened that if I didn't take it, mother and I would die along with him… That was what scared me. Though I didn't care whether or not my own life was taken, I care very deeply about my mother, and I wasn't about to let her be made into a plaything of the Dark Lord's… So I obliged."

He took another few deep breaths before continuing on again.

"Along with the dark mark, I was given a task. One I certainly never wanted, and still don't want. Because… Because it's all my fault."

I watched as a few tears escaped his eyes, and my heart unwillingly leapt at the sight. Getting up, I walked over to the poor broken boy, and wrapped my arms around him.

"Shh… Draco, it's okay…. Just let it out and tell me when you're ready."

"B-but I don't e-even know why I'm t-telling you. M-mother could be k-killed for this. All I want i-is out! I d-don't want to h-hurt anyone a-anymore."

Rubbing circles on his arms, I tried my best to calm the boy.

"Draco… Don't worry about it. If you don't want anyone to know, I won't tell… Despite the fact that it goes against my best friend, I promise not to tell anyone unless you want me to, okay?"

He nodded slowly, the tears still spilling down his face, but they were slowing. After a few minutes they stopped completely, and I let go as he finally began to continue.

"Er, thank you G- Hermione… But the reason I'm opening up to you is because I don't want this to keep going on… I don't care if I'm turned in, killed, or worse. I just want to get my mother out of the Dark Lord's clutches and the Dark Lord overthrown. I'll do anything to make up for what… What I did to her…"

The boy trailed off as another tear slipped down his face.

I racked my brain for who this "her" could be, and I gasped when it finally hit me… Katie Bell. The poor girl had been hit with a cursed necklace and was in Mungo's.

"Draco… Would you possibly, um… Want to talk to Dumbledore about this?"

He looked up at me, his beautiful silver eyes boring into mine.

"He's my target… I'm supposed to kill him…"

My eyes widened slightly, and I gasped. Thoughts ran through my brain as I tried my hardest to find a way to help this broken boy. When something suddenly hit me.

"I think I have the perfect plan Draco, but we need to go see Dumbledore, okay? Can you tell him what you told me?"

The boy looked up at me and smirked.

"I'm not a child Hermione, but yes… I can tell Dumbledore, however, hopefully I won't cry this time."

I nodded and grabbed the boy's hand and my bag before dragging him towards Dumbledore's office. I had the perfect plan for this and I knew a way that I was going to get him out of this mess once and for all… I just hoped that everything would go according to plan.

"Hermione?"

I looked back at the boy, who was trying his hardest to contain laughter.

"What Draco?"

He looked at me as if I were stupid before rolling his eyes.

"It's a little after eight. You're dragging me along with you, and people think that we hate each other… We've passed about nine or so people so far, and they have all looked at us as if we were ghosts. Doesn't the Gryffindor Princess have some sort of image to keep up?"

I merely gave him a look.

"Draco. After knowing me for six years, even though not that well, do you really think that I care about what people think of me? I would be more afraid for _your_ image. The Slytherin Prince being dragged around by an inferior mudblood! What would your friends think? Oh the horror!"

I feigned a look of despair before laughing a little.

"It's not like I care. I have much better things to do than be 'friends' with the people in Slytherin, but then again… I should keep up the image so I don't get mother in trouble… Hmm… I'll find some story to tell them later."

I rolled my eyes and gave the boy a small smile before I began to speed up the slow pace we had set when we had begun to talk.

"Lemon Drop."

As soon as the staircase fully appeared, I pulled Malfoy up the steps and knocked on the door to the headmaster's office.

"Come in."

Opening the door, I pulled Malfoy in the door finally dropping his hand, but to my surprise he wouldn't let me. He held on tighter than before and gave me a small smile.

"Ah. Hermione and Draco. I should've known you would be coming to see me."

We nodded, and I looked to Draco giving him an encouraging smile.

"Sir. I need to talk to you about some things if you don't mind."

The headmaster nodded, and Draco began telling him exactly what he told me, in a greater depth. He told Dumbledore of all the plans that he had put together, and what his orders were exactly. When he finally came to a close, our Headmaster looked at us thoughtfully for a moment or two before speaking himself.

"I was already aware of your situation Mr. Malfoy, and I was hoping that it would come to you telling me. Though I am a bit surprised to see that Miss Granger is the one who convinced you to… Miss Granger, you have a plan I am guessing?"

I smiled and nodded.

"The first thing that needs to be dealt with is getting Mrs. Malfoy out of the house… There are a few things that I have been able to think of, and there are many ways that we could go about this. It really depends on how Draco wants to do this."

Turning to Draco, I felt my heart flutter as he squeezed my hand.

"What do I need to do, Hermione?"

"Er… Either way, we need Professor Snape's help, but there are two plans. If Draco doesn't want to involve himself with h- _Voldemort_ anymore, then we can merely take her from the house. Professor Snape can use the flu powder to get in, and carry out that plan… however, if Draco wants to become a spy for the Order like the Professor, we could have Mrs. Malfoy fake her own death. That way we could have two spies."

Dumbledore nodded his head, and Draco looked determined.

"I want to become a spy for the Order."

"Draco… you don't have to do this. It could be really dangerous… And I have a feeling that everyone will be very wary of you."

I felt him squeeze my hand, and I couldn't help but be mesmerized once again by the look that he was giving me.

"Hermione… I have done so much to you, and even though I did, you still helped me. It's my turn to help you. I will become a spy, despite how dangerous it might be."

"O-okay…"

I looked at Dumbledore to look for a sign to continue, but he merely shook his head.

"Though your thoughts and heart are in the right place Mr. Malfoy, I simply cannot allow you to get hurt. I feel as though the first plan shall be better. We will relieve your mother from the Malfoy Manner, and will take care of her at the Order. On the other hand, act as though you know nothing. I do not want any of your friends to realize that something is off, and act accordingly as someone of the Dark Lord's. When you go on vacation, you will stay with Miss Hermione, if that is okay with you and your parents dear."

I looked at the headmaster, surprised at how fast all of this was happening.

"I am sure that my parents will be fine with this, but I will check with them as soon as I can."

He nodded and turned to Draco who looked as though he were going to burst from the anger he was holding in.

"Mr. Malfoy. I know that you want to try and make up for what you've done in the past, but the truth that the three of us know is that it will cause strife within the Order if you were to become a spy. From what I can tell, you and Miss Granger have recently come to good terms. But the others won't be so hasty. I don't wish for you to be placed in a situation where you might become injured by someone who might not have the same tender heart as Miss Granger."

I heard Draco scoff and mutter something about being able to "take the Weasel".

"I will speak with Severus after you leave to get a plan together about rescuing your mother, Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger, if you would please write your parents about letting Mr. Malfoy stay with you for any upcoming breaks."

We both nodded, and he merely smiled.

"You two are both dismissed, and will have some sort of update before the break in two weeks."

"Thank you Professor. I can't tell you what it means that you're going to help my mother get out of there."

He smiled again, but it had a sad sense to it.

"You are dismissed."

I looked at Professor Dumbledore one last time before I felt Draco tugging my hand towards the door.

As we left the headmaster's office, I turned to Draco when I heard his voice almost timid.

"So… Er… Hermione?"

"Yes?"

He sighed, looking defeated.

"I don't want to go back to my common room, and I skipped out on dinner. It's around… nine forty five. Do you want to come with me to the kitchens and possibly talk some? I will be having to stay with you this coming break…"

I smiled at him. Draco was a different person right now for some reason, and I liked it. It was nice.

"I'd like that Draco. I want to get to know you when you're like this."

He narrowed his eyes playfully.

"Well, if you put it that way, maybe I'll go back to how I was!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

I dropped his hand and pushed him playfully.

"You're right… I like you too much, surprisingly."

I looked at him oddly.

"Draco… Why did you used to hate me so much?"

He groaned before taking a deep breath.

"My father programmed me to hate all muggle-borns, and the fact that you were at the top of our class didn't help my case much… My father never liked that someone was better than me that hadn't been 'bred' right. When he found out, he would beat my ass. Still does sometimes… But that's all over now."

I stopped walking.

"Hermione?"

I didn't speak, but I pulled him into me, hugging him tightly.

"I'm so sorry Draco… If I had known… I would've done something to help you long ago…"

I couldn't believe what he had been through… I can't believe I took this at face value and never really thought that he might have a reason for the way he acted towards us.

"Hermione, it's okay… That's in the past."

He spoke the words softly, breathing them into my ear, and I couldn't help the shiver that ran up and down my back.

"I know I can't, but I wish I had done something… I let Harry and Ron be so horrible to you… I _punched_ you."

As he chuckled lightly to himself, I couldn't help but tremble as his hard body shook.

"I deserved it. I was a prick back then… Still am a lot of the times."

I looked up at Draco, and he looked down at me… There was a light in his eyes that I had never seen before. It brightened up his face like I had never seen, and I liked it. It was something that made me want to help him. It made me want to get to know him…

He leaned down a bit, and I couldn't help but freeze up a little. What was he doing? Was he going to kiss me?

I shivered at the thought and tried to push it out of my head. There was no way Draco Malfoy would ever kiss me. I'm Hermione Jane Granger… Not his type in anyway.

But what if he did?

**But what if he did? That would be interesting wouldn't it? **

**Anyways... this was _really _weird to type… Hermione isn't the type of person who would think like this… Right? But she **_**is**_** a human being! Of course everyone wonders stuff like this… don't they?**

**Sorry if they were really OOC today… I haven't really read or seen Harry Potter in a while, and haven't thought about what they are like… I normally do research before I right, I swear! But I'm just out of luck because there is NOTHING HP related in my house! :(**

**Anyways, hope you liked the chapter! Review if you did, and I'll love you forever and you'll get the next chapters that I already have written faster :P ! However... if you flame and I sick Norbert on you! ;)**

**Thanks a Million!**

**~Akira Darely**


	5. Chapter 5

**Replies/Answers to reviews:**

**.xx: Thank you SO much for the review! And well... you'll find out soon enough!**

**taylaaah96: I love you for reviewing, but I sadly had to say no... It is in the next one though! I promise ;P**

**A special thanks to all of those who have reviewed, or put this story on favorite and alert! It really means a lot to me!**

**I hope you like this next chapter!**

"Hermione?"

I shivered as he whispered it into my ear softly.

"Y-yeah?"

I was so confused… What was going on here? What had I gotten myself _into_? I mean, yes, I will agree that I'm a fairly smart witch, but despite the number of spells I can memorize and studying I can do, it doesn't help me be prepared for any and every situation I am thrown into. Especially when I'm thrown into a situation blindly!

"Don't move. There are a few Slytherins behind us that you will not want to see me. If you do, it will probably mean hell for you the rest of the year."

I let out the breath I hadn't been aware that I'd been holding.

"Who is it?"

"Just wait a few more seconds…"

He pulled away and started walking again.

"We just missed a disaster… Parkinson and Greengrass are probably the most terrifying women I've met, well, after you that is."

Hitting him lightly on the chest, he laughed.

"I'm only joking Hermione, although, out of the trio, I would definitely fear you the most in a battle."

I smirked, and wondered whether or not that would be true.

"Actually, you should fear Harry the most. Despite the fact that he doesn't do as well in school, he's definitely the best at battles…"

As we arrived at the painting of fruit that hit the kitchens from the rest of the student population, he looked at me smirking.

"I'd still fear you, with or without your wand. You've got a mean punch."

I smiled and let out an airy laugh before opening the portrait to the kitchens.

As usual the house elves gathered around us and catered to our every whim, and despite the fact that I hated it, I was enjoying just sitting there and talking to Draco. He was a very interesting person, and definitely not someone that I would have pegged to be a bookworm like me.

We talked for hours, and we didn't stop until I realized that Harry would probably go nuts if he realized that I was late to meet him in the common room because of talking to Draco Malfoy of all people.

So we said our goodbyes when eleven o' clock rolled around, and I left to go to the Gryffindor common room. All the way there I felt as happy as could be. It was so nice to finally have someone that you can have an intelligent conversation with. When I talk to Harry and Ron, I feel like I have to dumb things down for them. When I talk to Draco, I speak my mind, and he understands everything perfectly!

"Hey Hermione! Where have you been?"

I looked over at Harry as he pulled me from my thoughts.

"I did some studying, and then realized that I was hungry so I went to the kitchens for some food."

He accepted my answer, and nodded.

"You should study less. You're going to go crazy one of these days."

"Harry. You know I like getting good grades. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to sleep. Goodnight Harry."

He looked at me oddly for a few seconds, but he merely smiled.

"Night 'Mione."

_**~HP3~HP3~HP3~HP3~HP3~**_

The next few weeks until the break were pretty much the same. I got up, went to breakfast with Harry and tried to ignore Ron and Lavender snogging and being absolutely disgusting. We went to our classes, eat lunch, and then go to the rest of our classes. When the rest of the people were eating dinner, I would go study for a few hours until Draco found me, and then we would go and eat dinner with the house elves where we got to know each other better.

I had to say that every time Draco and I talked, I felt myself liking him a little more each and every time. He was actually quite nice and intellectual. He could keep up with my fast paced mind, and if I wanted to talk about a muggle author or perhaps quote one, Draco could always match me. I enjoyed having someone who was able to match my intellect for once, but at the same time be my age instead of being a parent or teacher.

But now school would be over for three weeks, and Draco would be coming home with me. I had to say that I was a bit frightened of how this was going to work, but apparently Professor Dumbledore wanted me to keep and eye on Draco, but also, his mother would be visiting on Christmas and possibly New Years so they could see each other.

…

"Why aren't you coming to the Burrow or Headquarters for break Hermione?"

I looked over at my two friends, and tried my best not to tell them the truth.

"I need to spend time with my parents. It's been a while since I've spent quality time with them, and I know that Mum and Dad would enjoy seeing me."

They looked at me, and smiled.

"Okay, well, write to us!"

I nodded and walked outside of the platform, waiting for my parents and Draco to arrive.

We had both agreed that it would be best if no one were privy to the fact that Draco and I were talking except for the ones who already knew. So the plan was that my parents were going to pick us up thirty minutes after the arrival time, and Draco would wait until everyone had left before approaching me. That way, hopefully, everyone that knew us would be gone, and no one would see Draco coming home with me.

But who knew that a simple thirty minutes would seem like _hours_ to me! I was just sitting here waiting, but it felt as though not even a single minute had passed.

"Hermione."

I jumped as I felt someone whisper my name in my ear, but I couldn't help the smile that leaped to my face when I realized whom that someone was.

"Draco!"

"Shh… Not so loud. There may be some people still here that we know."

I nodded and he gave me a small smile, a smile that only I saw.

"So, why are you here still if you think that we could possibly get caught?"

"It's not like I had anything better to do, and if anyone asks, I could just say I was irritating you, or making sure that you did your work for potions or something. The lies are endless."

I rolled my eyes, and took his hand when I saw my parents looking around for us.

"Come on. I see my parents over there."

He nodded and I squeezed his hand slightly.

"Hermione dear!"

"Mum! Dad! I missed you two!"

"We missed you too sweetie… And this must be the boy staying with us, Draco right?"

I looked over at Draco as he dropped my hand.

"Yes sir, and it's a pleasure to meet the both of you. Thank you so much for letting me stay with you for the break."

He shook my fathers hand and gave a quick hug to my mother. I couldn't help but realize that my parents already liked Draco more than Ron… I wonder if he'll rival their liking for Harry?

"It's no problem at all!"

"I'm just glad she's brought home a nice, well-mannered boy."

I widened my eyes, and a blush rushed across my face at my father's words.

"Dad! It's not like that! Draco is just a friend…"

My dad flashed me a sheepish smile, and my mom looked at me as though she were shocked.

"Well, I guess we were wrong, huh dear."

"Yes. Yes you were… So can we go now?"

My parents nodded, and Draco took my hand in his as we began the journey back to my house. My parents of course were rambling on about how adorable Draco was and what a nice boy he was, leaving him showing my parents how he was apparently the perfect person and me feeling extremely awkward at how my parents were complimenting the boy.

Immediately I led him upstairs to the guest room upon entering the house, shouting at my mum that we'd be down for dinner.

"I'm sorry about my parents…"

I mumbled it quietly to the smirking boy next to me.

"It's fine, especially since I've learned that they like me better than the weasel."

I rolled my eyes.

"Everything is a game to you isn't it!"

He looked at me seriously for a moment before coming taking long strides over to me.

"Not everything Hermione. I surely don't take my feelings for you as a game."

My eyes widened slightly, and my heart began to beat faster as the boy that I had recently become good friends with wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Soon he had me resting against his chest as he leaned down to place a soft kiss on my cheek, and whispering softly in my ear.

"I like you a lot Hermione, and I only hope that you feel the same."

I looked up at him, still wide eyed. Trying to find the words to say, but he wouldn't let me when he released me from his comforting grip and spoke again, much louder this time.

"I'm guessing this is the room I'm staying in… but if you don't mind, could I take a shower?"

I blushed, and nodded.

"The, uh… The bathroom is through that, uh, doorway there."

I pointed to the bathroom and quickly left, my heart not calming down for a second.

Upon entering my room, I threw my bag over on the floor and sat down on my bed. My hand reached up to my cheek, touching the place Draco's lips had been just a few moments ago, and I couldn't help but wonder the pressing question.

"What are his feelings for me?"

**Stopping it there, hope you don't mind too much.**

**Reviews will make my heart leap for joy, and post the next chapter soon. Flames shall be laughed at maniacally while I give your name to Voldemort for his new hit list.**

**Thanks a Million!**

**~Akira Darely**


	6. Chapter 6

**Replies/Answers to Reviews:**

**polofreak15: Hahaha, I'm sorry, but I always feel really awkward writing kiss scenes. I mainly try to avoid them, but you'll get yours eventually!**

**Bite Me Edward XD: AWWW! Thank you! :)**

**Eryk Lestrange: Thank you! I for some reason love this couple! :)**

**AmyLynn10159: Why thank you Amy Lynn! I hope you like this next chapter!**

**iKimmy: Hahaha, well, I'm sorry it's later than what I was expecting but Nationals are a bitch when in comes to trying to update!**

**taylaaah96: Well, I hope you like this next chapter! :)**

**Hope you like the next chapter! (Sorry I was absent for a while! I had Nationals for a week, and it was SOOO much fun! I made a LOT of good friends!)**

"Hermione! Draco! Dinner!"

I was taken from my thoughts by my Mum's shouts, and as I left my room, I bumped into Draco on my way out.

"S-sorry, Draco."

He looked down at me and smirked.

"It's fine Hermione. Let's go eat."

I nodded and headed downstairs to the dining room with him.

"It smells wonderful Mrs. Granger. I can't wait to taste it."

I couldn't believe my eyes at how much Draco had changed. When in the world did he become this person? He used to be so cold, rude, mean, and horrid to me because I was a muggle born. Now he was complimenting the smell of my Mum's food, smiling, laughing, and he kissed me on the cheek! … And I'm having rants in my head as I stand her dumbly because I spaced out! What is going on?

"The world has gone topsy-turvy…"

I mumbled the words to myself as I took a seat across from Draco.

"Thanks for the meal Mum. It looks delicious."

My mom laughed, and smiled.

"Draco! You should come here every break, my daughter seems to be so much more polite."

My eyes widened.

"Mum! What's that supposed to mean?"

I looked at my mum wondering what in the world was wrong… Her eyes seemed to have this light in them like they were twinkling with happiness, laughing at my embarrassment.

"Well, Hun, I'm telling the truth! Normally you rarely compliment my meals, telling me that Dad can cook better than I can!"

I narrowed my eyes at my betraying mum.

"What? Just because I think Dad's a better cook, doesn't mean that I can't compliment your cooking every once and a while…"

I mumbled it to myself as I took a bite of potato.

"Well, at least you came down for dinner. Normally she brings her book with her and reads while she eats. You seem to have brought something out of my daughter that I never thought I'd see Draco."

"Dad!"

"Well, Hermione, it's the truth, and we approve of this young man."

… Parents are so embarrassing…

"We aren't together Mum. I thought we already told you that."

Mum gave me a knowing look before mumbling something about how it "wouldn't be long".

"So Draco, what house are you in at Hogwarts?"

My eyes widened a bit, and I looked down at my plate. I heard Draco cough a bit on the water he had taken a sip of. Why, oh why did my father have to ask _that_ question of all of them?

"Oh, uh, Hermione didn't tell you?"

"Not a word! She just told us that you were a nice boy and that you needed a place to stay for the next few breaks. Other than that, she wouldn't tell us a thing."

A pained look passed through Draco's eyes, pleading me to save him. Probably wondering how much I had told them about Hogwarts and the houses.

"Er, I'm in Slytherin."

"Well that's nice. How did the two of you meet?"

Suddenly, I felt like Dad had turned into interrogation mode, and I was suddenly very nervous. I hadn't told my parents about Draco being the one who had always called me names and put me down, but they did know that one of the boys in Slytherin did… What to do, what to do?

…

Got it!

"Well, he's in a lot of my classes, and this year he was paired up to be my partner in Potions. He's the top boy in the sixth year, second to me."

I looked from side to side at my parents, wondering what they would think of this new information.

"Oh that's wonderful! You found a smart and handsome boy. It was about time you met someone like this."

Typical Mum… The first word of him being smart, and she's all over the poor boy again. Which was probably a good thing because it made Dad back off a bit as well making the rest of dinner a nice affair. It was great to actually talk to my parents again. It hadn't happened in such a long time, and I missed it. Draco was a nice addition to the mix as well. He was polite, nice, and sweet. He made sure that he said things like "please" and "thank you", and he even made some jokes here and there. It was the Draco only I seemed to know, and I had to say I loved seeing him.

After dinner, Draco and I cleaned up a bit, and we were planning to go study when my parents interrupted.

"Hermione, sweetie. Can we talk to you for just a moment?"

"Yeah sure Mum. I'll be there in a minute."

Turning to Draco, I was happy that I had forgotten all about what had happened before dinner.

"Just go upstairs and do whatever until I can come, okay?"

He rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Seriously Hermione. I'm not five. I can handle myself."

"Are you sure about that?"

I teased him, and found myself being very un-me.

"I'm sure. Now go talk to your parents. I'll be upstairs."

I nodded and walked off to find my parents.

"Yeah Mum? Dad?"

They looked at me and smiled.

"Sweetie, we need to have a very serious talk with you."

I winced, and sat down on the sofa in their room.

"Okay, shoot."

They paused for a moment before Dad started speaking.

"You two seem to be getting along very well, almost better than you and Harry do, and it's nice to see that you've found someone that is so good to you. Now, we know that you say that you have no affiliations towards this boy, and we'll believe you… for now, but we've seen the way this boy looks at you. Hermione, though you may not think much of it, this boy seems to like you a lot more than you think."

Mum placed a hand on Dad's shoulder, and he stopped talking, letting Mum take over.

"Now we know that the two of you are both very responsible people, and I don't feel like you will do anything that may hurt you in the future. We just want to make sure that if anything _does_ happen that you and Draco will be responsible about it and not let your emotions and hormones take over."

… Oh… My… God... My parents are giving me the sex talk _now_? I'm almost seventeen for Christ's sake!

"But sometimes hormones can get out of control, and you'll feel the urge to-"

"Mum. Dad. I promise to think before my actions, and I'm sure Draco will do the same… Now can I please go?"

They nodded slowly, and I left in a hurry. I was not expecting the two of them to pull that one on me! That's just… Oh my god… Why now of all times? Why couldn't they have done that when I was twelve or something? That's when most parents spring the talk on their child!

I trudged upstairs, bewilderment still flocking my mind when Draco spoke up, laughter etching itself into his words.

"So what did your parents say that got you so worked up?"

"…"

He smirked at me taking hold of my hand and pulling me into the guest room… or his room for now I guess.

"Come on Hermione. Tell me."

"…"

There was no way I was going to tell him what my parents just talked to me about. I refuse to tell him!

"Hermione… Seriously. It can't be that bad can it?"

"…"

I remained silent, and he pulled me against him, whispering his next words in my ear.

"Come on Hermione, just tell me."

"M-my parents tried to give me the… sex talk."

I murmured the last words quietly, hoping that he wouldn't hear me.

"Now why would they do such a thing like that?"

A blush spread across my face, but instead of acting like a little schoolgirl, I pulled away from Draco and stood tall.

"They seem to have somehow gotten the idea that you like me and that I like you, so they were trying to make sure that we didn't do anything that could potentially make trouble in the future."

He smirked at me, stepping closer.

"Well, what if they were right, and I do like you?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Of course you do, and I like you, Draco! We're friends."

He shook his head slowly and took another step towards me.

"No, Hermione. I mean… I really like you. Like, I think I'm falling in love with you."

I froze at his words, and I didn't say anything. All retorts that I had stored up, all smart comebacks that I normally would have thrown at him froze on my tongue.

"You don't have to say anything now, but I just had to get that off my chest."

I nodded slowly, and slid down to the floor slowly. Thoughts flew through my head faster than they had ever flown before.

Did I like Draco?

Of course I did. Like my parents said, I get along better with Draco than Harry sometimes…

But do I feel like I'm falling in love with him?

I thought back to all of our late night dinners, and I couldn't help but feel a smile tug at my lips at all the memories. The times we laughed about something stupid that one of the Professors had done. The times he would show me a tear or two because he was telling me something about his childhood… Every time he showed me emotion, I always felt my heart well up and want to laugh with him, cry with him. His tears and laughs were always contagious and it always made me happy that I was the one he shared it with.

But that could just be a strong friendship couldn't it?

No… All the times that he got a little too close, and my heart sped up. We hold hands on a regular occasion, and think nothing of it. Harry or Ron rarely touched me, much less would dare to hold my hand.

I looked up at Draco, tears filling my eyes as he crouched down to my level.

"Look… Hermione. I'm sorry if I said something that I shouldn't have… I just thought it'd be better-"

"I think I'm falling for you Draco."

His face brightened, and his beautiful silver eyes sparkled. Wrapping his arms around me, he picked me up and carried me over to the bed. Sitting us down on it, he hugged me tightly.

"You have no idea how happy those words mean to me, if you truly mean them."

I pulled away for a few moments to look at him.

"Draco… I never would have said something that I didn't mean. I really do think that I'm falling for you."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me on the cheek.

"Let's not study tonight and get some rest because if you'll let me, I want to take you on a date tomorrow."

I nodded, hugged him tightly, and returned the kiss on the cheek. Smiling at him one last time before I got up to go to my room.

"Hey, what's this?"

I looked back at him to see a silly smirk on his face.

"What Draco?"

"I tell you that I'm falling in love with you, and you don't stay here with me?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Do I need to remind you that this is my parent's house and that my dad would kill if you if he caught us in the same room together?"

He mock pouted before rolling his eyes as I left to walk to my room again.

"By the way… You never answered my questions."

I stopped in the doorway, turning back to look at him.

"What questions Draco?"

"Well, there was the first question that I wanted to know, which was whether or not you'll let me take you on a date tomorrow."

I smiled softly at him.

"I'd really like that… But what was the other?"

He smiled and got up from his place on the bed, walking over towards me.

"The one where I ask if you'll be my girlfriend."

My heart sped up as he finally reached me, leaning down I felt his lips ghost over mine. Leaning up just a tad, I kissed him for a few moments before pulling away.

"I'd love to Draco."

"Then goodnight Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow for our date."

I kissed him one last time before turning to leave for my room with a smile on my face that seemed almost permanent.

Quickly I went through my routine of getting ready for bed, and snuggled in, thanking that I was back in my comfortable bed when a thought crossed my mind.

"Shit… What are Harry and Ronald going to think of this?"

I muttered the words aloud before swiftly falling asleep.

**So… ending it there… But GOOD LORD! This is my THIRD chapter for this particular story that I have written today! I mean, seriously! You would think that I wouldn't write this much seeing as I've had such a dry spell for all of the things that I already had open, but no! And thankfully I'm **_**glad**_**! **

**But anyways… Since I have all these chapters typed up. It's really up to you, whether or not I get them out to you. So review away my lovelies! Flamers? Go die in a hole.**

**Thanks a Million!**

**~Akira Darely**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! They really mean a lot to me! :) **

**Now, the only reason I am not going to thank each and every one of my lovely and completely amazing reviewers is because I am making this an extra long chapter, so I'm going to make my Author's note at the beginning very short! **

**I hope you like this next chapter! :)**

I woke up feeling completely disoriented at first. But as I opened my eyes and realized that I was home, I couldn't help but smile as all the things came rushing back to me.

Draco… the boy who made my heart reel with happiness had kissed me last night and made me his. He was my first official boyfriend, and I couldn't have been happier. He was the perfect first boyfriend, though upon first meeting him I never would have guessed this to be so. I mean, if you had told me the first time that I met Draco Malfoy that I would end up falling for him, I would have laughed in your face. But now… Now I was sure that I wouldn't have any other man.

Getting out of bed, I went to go take a quick yet thorough shower before running into my closet in only a robe around my body and a towel surrounding my wet hair. I searched through all of my clothes looking for something that shouted Hermione without being something that was something so horrendously unfashionable that it screamed at Draco to find someone else.

After fifteen minutes of searching for the perfect outfit, I finally decided on a jean skirt that reached mid thigh with sheer Kelly green leggings underneath, black boots that clung to my legs and had a two inch heel, and a white v neck shirt that wasn't too revealing. Grabbing a black jacket and my green and black striped scarf, I hurried back into my bathroom to change.

The first task was managing my hair, which I decided to put half up half down. Applying a bit of makeup that kept me looking natural, I added a silver chocker necklace with a medium sized green stone in the center with two black smaller stones on either side. Finally, I put in the earrings that matched the necklace and I stepped back to look at myself.

Smiling happily in approval, I couldn't help but feel pretty for once as I took one last look in the mirror before running downstairs for breakfast.

"Hermione dear?"

I looked up to find Mum cooking a breakfast that smelled wonderful.

"Yes Mum?"

She smiled approvingly.

"You look nice… You're not going on a date now, are you?"

My eyes widened slightly before a deep drawl from behind me answered her question.

"Yes. Yes she is Mrs. Granger… That is, if you approve?"

Mum's face brightened as she forgot breakfast and ran over to the two of us.

"Of course that's okay, dears! I am so happy that you two are going out today, and on a date of all things! It just makes me so ecstatic that Hermione has found herself such a wonderful boy!"

I felt a blush grace my cheeks at Mum's words.

"Er… Draco?"

I felt his arms wrap around my stomach from behind.

"Yes, 'Mione?"

Relaxing into his embrace, I couldn't help but smile a little at how right all of this felt.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

There was a pause, and I couldn't help but feel a little nervous that he would back out.

"Hermione Jane Granger… I told you last night that I thought I was falling in love with you, but seeing you here this morning looking absolutely beautiful confirm my thoughts. I am falling for you hard and fast. You are amazing in every single detail, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Turning around to face him, I couldn't help but smile and hug him tightly. Draco was the perfect man, and I could only hope that he was the perfect man for me. Looking up into his eyes I gave him a quick kiss before leaning back and grinning happily.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy… I know I'm falling for you. You are so amazing and perfect. I just hope you're perfect for me…"

A soft smile adorned his lips as he pulled away, taking my right hand in his left as he turned to face my Mum.

"Mrs. Granger. I hope it's alright if I take your daughter out on a date today… I know this town pretty well, and I promise to have her back by 10:00 PM."

Mum looked from Draco to me and back to Draco again before smiling broadly.

"Of course dear! Just don't break Hermione's heart, and I'm fine with anything!"

I looked over at Draco, a smile on my face as he looked around the room.

"Where is Mr. Granger? I wanted to ask him if it were okay for me to date his daughter…"

I heard a chuckle come from behind me as Dad entered the room.

"Hermione. You did a wonderful job picking this boy. He was definitely brought up to be a gentleman, and I hope that the two of you stay together for a long time."

My face brightened considerably at Dad's words.

Dropping my hand for a few moments, Draco turned around to greet Dad.

"Thank you sir. I promise to take good care of Hermione… I would be an idiot to let a girl as wonderful and beautiful as Hermione go."

Dad nodded in approval before making a shooing motion with his hands.

"Go. Go! I want my Hermione to have a wonderful date today. Just make sure to not get to frisky!"

My cheeks burned with embarrassment at Dad's words, but I found myself not being allowed to wallow in my emotions because of Draco dragging me out the door.

"Draco… Where are we going?"

He looked back at me, a smile adorning his face.

"I know this quaint little breakfast nook that is absolutely amazing, and serves the best coffee."

I nodded and walked there with him hand in hand extremely happy that I found him that day in the bathroom.

The rest of the day was absolutely wonderful. The date had flaws, but it was wonderful anyways. The breakfast nook that he took me to was a little loud, but the food was amazing and definitely the perfect way to start out a date. After I had a stomach full of good food and coffee, he led me to a park right down the street where we strolled around for a few hours talking about anything and everything. It was nice, and I felt extremely comfortable.

While we were walking down the street to where he had planned our lunch, I stumbled a little and ended up pulling Draco down as well. It was a little embarrassing and I felt like a major klutz, but Draco pulled me up. He just smiled, told me it was no big deal, and leaned down to give me a quick kiss.

Lunch was amazing. The place was practically deserted, and the food wasn't too bad either. It was quick, and as soon as it started, it was over, and Draco dragged me off to our next destination, which happened to be shopping. But it wasn't the type of shopping most girls expect. He took me book shopping, and not just to any normal store. But a store that sold rare books both muggle and wizard alike.

Upon entering the store, Draco had turned to me and told me to take any books that I wanted and he would buy them for me. It was something that I would have loved to take advantage of, but I didn't. I picked out two books, one muggle and one wizarding book, both of which I really wanted.

After spending almost all of our time before dinner looking at books and Draco trying to push more books onto me to buy, which I politely refused, we left. He walked me towards the beach, to which confused me thoroughly, but when we finally arrived, I found myself mystified as to when he had set something like this up.

"Draco…"

I breathed out his name as I looked around us in wonder. The sky was beginning to set, and we had a perfect view. However the set up was a view within itself. There was a small and intimate table set up on the sandy beach. It was far enough away from the waves so that they wouldn't disturb us, but close enough so that we were still on the wonderful clean sand that it brought. But I think the thing that made it perfect was the fact that it was on my favorite spot to read, at the most beautiful time of night, and I was with the man I loved…

Yes. I officially love this man next to me.

"Hermione?"

I looked up at Draco smiling brightly.

"Yes?"

"Are you ready to eat?"

I nodded and he pulled me over to the table. Pulling out my chair, he sat me down in it before going to his own. With a wave of his wand and a few muttering words, my favorite foods appeared on the table.

"Draco… You shouldn't have."

He looked straight at me, his eyes shinning brightly.

"Yes, Hermione. I do. I fell for you, and I am glad I did. You pulled me from the dark, and are my shinning beacon of light. Without you, I would be nothing but a cold hearted bastard, and I love you more than you could ever understand."

Tears threatening to escape because of his words, I smiled at him from across the table.

"I love you too Draco… If I hadn't stumbled upon you in the restroom that day, I'm not sure that I would have ever fallen in love. I feel like you are the perfect man for me, and I wouldn't want any other."

Blinking his eyes slowly, I couldn't help but let a tear escape as he took my hand in his.

"Despite how far we have come in such little time, I wouldn't have wanted it any other way either… But let's eat before the food gets cold, love."

I nodded, actually loving the new nickname he had adorned me with.

As dinner progressed, we talked about different things, and I couldn't have felt happier. I loved and was being loved by the same man. Who wouldn't be happier? But as we moved on to the desert, I found myself surprised when I took my first bite of my raspberry cheesecake.

"D-Draco? What's this?"

The man, who I had confessed to loving only an hour or so ago, looked up at me smirking.

"Whatever do you mean, sweet Hermione?"

I would have rolled my eyes at his obvious playing dumb act, but I was too stupefied by the ring in my hand that I had almost bitten into.

"The ring that seemed to have found it's way into my cheesecake."

Getting up from his seat, Draco walked over to me smiling like an idiot with every step. Stopping about half a foot away from my chair, he knelt down on one knee, and took my hands in his.

"Hermione Jane Granger… I present you with this ring to show the world that you belong to someone. It is not a ring of engagement exactly, but it is a ring of promise. It is my way of showing you how much I love and adore you, and it is my way of promising you that I will never hurt or do you injustice as long as you agree to be mine… I love you with all my heart, and I can only hope that you feel the same and accept this ring of endearment."

I looked down at Draco's shinning eyes and warm smile, and couldn't help the answer that leapt off my tongue.

"Yes Draco… Of course!"

Smiling, he took my left hand and placed the ring on my ring finger.

It was a perfect fit, and it felt as though it belonged there. It was a beautiful silver band with one single emerald in the center with two diamonds on either side. It oozed of Slytherin, but at this moment, I didn't care about that. I only cared that it had come from Draco and that he felt so strongly about me.

Getting up from his kneeling on the ground, he pulled me out of my chair.

"I love you Hermione Granger."

Hugging Draco tightly, I murmured words of love back to him.

With a wave of his wand, every trace of our dinner was gone besides the lovely ring on my finger. As he walked me back to my house, I couldn't help but feel extremely at home with everything that was happening. I love Draco with all my heart, and I wouldn't want my life to be any other way… Too bad everything seemed to perfect to last…

**Okay… Ending it there… But anyways! SAD DAY! I'm ending this story in three chapters! And one of those three chapters will be an epilogue! :( I am sad to see this story end, but at the same time happy! It will give me time to work on everything else… But don't worry! You will most likely see another Dramione story coming your way, maybe even a Harry/Luna or a Ginny/Blaise! (Sorry, but I love those pairings!) But yeah… For some reason I have this insane idea that I should try and get out 100 stories by the end of this year! Yeah right, like that'd ever happen… I know, I know… It's an insane thought… But anways!**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter okay! And I know, it was probably a terrible chapter, and terribly cheesy… but cut me some slack! It's like, two in the morning! **

**Review please!**

**Thanks a Million!**

**~Akira Darely**

**PS- If any of you guys have any ideas or stories or pairings that you would like to see, go ahead and pitch them! I'm open for anything because I have a bet to make!**

**PPS- Don't chide me about the ring thing. If you tell me it's stupid I'll hunt you down and kill ya. My best friend's boyfriend did that exact thing to her like two weeks ago, and it was ADORABLE! The two have been dating for three years, but are too young to get engaged! So he thought it was time to give her a ring, but not **_**the**_** ring… haha**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again for the wonderful reviews, and sorry about the random Author's Notes in the middle. I tend to forget that they don't exactly keep the story rolling smoothly... Well, hopefully since I'm not nearly as tired this time around, it'll be a better chapter! **

**Only two more after this!**

**I hope you like it!**

The next few weeks of break were absolutely amazing. Draco and I often went on dates that took up the entire day, although most of the time, we only went to a bookstore or we would stroll along the side of the beach or in the park. But I think that's what made my days so great. He didn't try to impress me every second of the day, nor did he tend to forget the fact that I am in fact a female and like romantic things every once and a while. It was a nice change from Ronald and Harry, although I did miss the two dearly.

"Hermione?"

I looked up from my breakfast.

"Yes Mum?"

She smiled down at me sweetly before pointing at the ring that adorned my left ring finger.

"What in the world have you two been doing? Did you get pregnant?"

My eyes widened.

"No! Mum! We haven't even done anything close to that! He just gave it to me as a promise, a promise that we would stay faithful to each other no matter what. I swear I haven't been knocked up or had something equally as bad happen to me."

She nodded in approval before continuing on her merry way.

"Well, I'm off to work Hun. I'll see you later tonight! I hope you have a wonderful day with Draco."

I smiled and gave her a quick hug before picking up my dishes.

"Hey Granger."

I rolled my eyes. Draco had reverted back to calling me by my last name, although now he said it with more endearment than before.

"Yeah, Draco? What is it?"

I felt arms encircle my waist and warm lips on my cheek.

"Just saying good morning. No need to go mental on me."

I rolled my eyes and tried to turn around to face him. With that accomplished, I leaned up to kiss him, only to have two very loud gasps neither of which were from my parents catch me off guard.

Gulping, I pushed Draco away to see Harry and Ron staring at me flabbergasted.

"Harry… Ronald… What a surprise…"

"What in the bloody _hell_ were you thinking Hermione! This is _Draco Malfoy_! It's bad enough that we have his mother staying with us, but you're snogging a Malfoy as well!"

My attention turned to Ron, and I was about to let my temper explode on him when I found that someone else had already beat me to the punch.

"Just because you can't tell that Granger is in fact a girl, and a very wonderful one at that doesn't mean that she has to sit here waiting in the dark for you to finally understand that she _used to_ like you Weasel. Though you may see me as some sort of evil death eater wanna-be, doesn't mean that I am. So why don't you bugger off and stay away like you were supposed to."

I looked up at Draco, surprised at the way that he was defending me, but at the same time very offended. I could take care of myself.

"What Draco is _trying_ to say Ronald. Is that he and I are very much together, and he is not the man you thought he was. I would _appreciate_ it if you would try and give him a second chance because the three of you are all very important to me."

I gave my two best friends pleading eyes, only to have Ron's face darken three shades passed his hair.

"Are you listening to yourself Hermione? He's a Malfoy! The son of a death eater! He _IS_ a bloody death eater!"

"Ronald… Just try to understand please. Draco is on our side now. He's doing all he can to help us. He's really a good guy… Harry you believe me right?"

I looked to my best friend, almost pleading him with my eyes to understand, but he merely shook his head. Turning my attention back to Ron, I tried my best to calm down his raging temper.

"Ron… you've got to understand that Draco is a changed-"

"You're wearing a Slytherin ring? What are you! Engaged? Did he get you knocked up? Are you bloody pregnant! Is thatwhy you are sticking up for him?"

I felt my resolve breaking as Ron made no effort to listen to me, and kept on babbling about how I was in the wrong, and that Draco was nothing more than a bloody no good death eater who was only leading me on to either get in my pants, or use me later for Voldemort's pleasure.

It sickened me that my own best friend couldn't even believe me when I tried to tell him the truth.

"Just get out…"

I finally muttered after about five minutes into Ron's lecture.

"I can't believe this, 'Mione! You're picking _him_ over _us!_ Your best friends! How could you do something like that! What do you know about this guy! What does he know about you!"

That was the final straw.

"A hell of a lot more than either of you know about me! Draco listens to me, talks to me about intelligent things. He makes it known to be on a regular basis that I am smart and more importantly a girl! Never once has he seemed to forget the fact that I am in fact a girl, and that I have feelings! And you wanna know what Ronald? HE confessed to ME! Draco told ME that he loved me! And _I_ love him back! I love him more than I ever loved you because in the minimal time that I have really gotten to know him, he has treated me a hundred times better than you ever did in the years that we have been friends!"

I took a deep breath before continuing on, not caring about the shocked faces that Harry and Ron wore.

"Not once in this entire time that I have become close to Draco has he ever once asked me about something of the Order, a secret of Dumbledore's, yours, or Harry's. In the time that I have gotten closer to Draco Malfoy, the boy that you two have deemed unworthy of friendship, he has only cared about my well being, and never once asked me about something that he knew was an off limits topic… and you wanna know why he gave me this ring? He gave me this ring as a promise. It's a promise that we will stay faithful to one another, and when the time comes and we are of age and still happily together… Maybe Draco will give me a real engagement ring, and the two of us will become a happily married couple."

I paused for a moment, glad that I had finally calmed down some, although I was still thoroughly peeved with Ronald.

"Despite the fact that I know that neither of you really care for Draco, I still wish that you could hopefully accept him… For me. He means a lot to me, and I don't want to have to chose between my closest friends, and the person I love."

I stopped and took Draco's hand, squeezing it tightly. But the second Ron's eyes narrowed, I couldn't help but feel pain course through my body.

"I don't know who you are anymore Hermione."

With that Ron stomped out of my house, Harry hesitatingly following before turning back to face me.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but it's a lot to process right now… And I really want to be happy for you because you look really happy with him, but at the moment I need to think this through and calm Ron down. Owl me, and don't forget to owl Ginny as well, okay?"

I nodded sadly, not letting the tears break through just quite yet.

Watching my two best friends leave me was probably one of the hardest things I've had to do.

"Shh… Hermione, it'll all be okay."

I pulled away from Draco's grip and turned to him.

"Draco. It might not be okay. Ronald might never speak to me again, and despite that he can be a complete and total incompetent git, doesn't mean that he isn't one of my best friends. And if I lose Ron, I might as well lose every single other one of my friends. Ginny. Fred. George. Luna. And I might even lose Harry."

I looked at Draco with a pained face as his face turned cold, and his beautiful silver eyes went empty.

"If that's the way you feel then maybe we shouldn't still be together."

The way he growled out his words, I couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated, but the meaning of his words made me absolutely devastated. Did he really think that I wanted that?

"Draco. Maybe you're right."

I know I didn't want that at all, but I didn't know what else I could possibly do. It was my friends or my boyfriend… And I didn't know what to do.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I heard rapping on my window, and I looked around slightly confused. Running over to the window, I saw Hedwig and smiled slightly.

Taking the note off of her leg, I opened it and was surprised at the length that Harry had written.

'_Mione,_

_I'm really sorry for Ron. He's such a git sometimes and we both know that. You know I'm not thrilled that it's you and Malfoy together, but it's you we're talking about. You are the smartest witch of our age, and you can figure something as simple as Malfoy out with no problem. _

_Don't let Ron get to you, and know that I'm happy for you and Mal- Draco. I wish you the best with your relationship. And know that I'll be here for you whether you get married to the ferret or whether he breaks your heart. Though, if he does the latter, I hope that you let me beat him to a bloody pulp. _

_-Harry_

Looking it over twice more, I found myself smiling and dropping the letter before running up to Draco.

"DRACO!"

I ran into the room, and jumped on top of him.

"What to you want Granger?"

I narrowed my eyes before leaning forward and kissing him square on the lips.

"I love you, you git. And I was stupid for not telling you earlier."

He looked at me and turned his head.

"What if I don't want to still date you after pretty much dumped me without the support of your friends."

I looked at him, and frowned slightly.

"I do have the support of my best friend, and I was too stupid to realize that Harry would stay with me no matter what."

He pushed me off and got up, practically fuming.

"So you would only stay with me if you have the approval of your friends?"

My glaze hardened as I got up from my place on the bed.

"Are you kidding me? I love you, you bloody dolt! But I didn't want my friends to hate me! I was just mad!"

I took a step closer to him.

"Do you want me to be hated by all my friends and family?"

He took a step closer to me, growling out his words.

"For one. You're family loves me. They think of me better than that stupid Weasel. And two, I know that Potter is much smarter than the Weasel. He knows that you wouldn't be happy and acting this way if you doubted me. And three! If your friends didn't approve, then they aren't really your friends!"

I looked up at him, and nodded.

"You're absolutely right Draco. I let my emotions take over which is very not like me… Well, except for the time I punched you."

I put my arms around his waist, and just let them rest there.

"I definitely deserved it then… I don't know how I ever resisted you back then."

I felt myself smiling as I looked up at him.

"So you're not mad anymore?"

He shook his head.

"I want to be, but I know that you were scared of losing all your friends. I understand that. I wish I weren't the person that I was so that you could have a bit of an easier time, but I'll do everything in my power to make sure that I can help you out."

I narrowed my eyes playfully.

"You really think you can refrain from calling Harry "Pothead" or "The-boy-who-just-won't-die", or making fun of the Weasley family?"

He smiled.

"Potter is someone I can probably get along with after a while, the Weaslette shouldn't be a problem since Blaise is probably head over heels for her by now, but I make no promises when it comes to Weaselbee."

I smiled back at him, almost grinning like a maniac.

"That… that would be perfect. So what do you want to do today?"

He shrugged.

"I'm good with anything Granger."

"Can we go back to that bookstore again?"

He nodded slightly before leaning in slightly whispering his next words over my lips.

"Anything you want Granger."

With that, he leaned down and kissed me. It was sweet and loving, not demanding or pushy. It was perfect, and hopefully life would become just as good in time.

**Ending it there… I hope you liked it okay! I tried to incorporate some of their original characteristics back in, but I found it a bit hard. Draco and Hermione are types of people who just seem like they would be very different people in love than they would be normally, though not as different as I made them. I am extremely sorry about the OOCness, and I hope you don't mind! **

**Thanks a Million!**

**~Akira Darely **

**PS- A special thanks to **_**polofreak15**_** for responding to my… question? I gave in the last chapter! It means sooo much to me! I will definitely dedicate every single one of those stories to you, and I hope you like how they turn out! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Replies/Answers to Reviews (Chapter 7):**

**This-years-pink: Sorry! I tend to do that when I'm tired and make a note to myself... But I forgot to move it to the end... :/ I hope you can forgive me!**

**KittyRin: Thank you! Your compliment and review means SOO much to me! :) **

**polofreak15: I did tell her! She was very grateful, and damn that girl is still major league happy!**

**Bella-Swan1: Thank you my dear! :)**

**iKimmy: I am glad that you understand! And I hope that you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Replies/Answer to Review (Chapter 8):**

**polofreak15: Thanks! I'm glad that you thought so!**

**iKimmy: Haha, well, I needed to work them in somewhere! And you know Ron... He has a temper that could rival anyones! haha**

**I decided that I am going to kind of make this into a chapter that wraps everything up. I don't really know how to end the story without doing this because I'm terrible at fight scenes and stuff like that. I hope you like this okay anyways and forgive me for the terribleness of it!**

Weeks passed, and school began again. And even though the news of Draco and I dating got out, I don't think it really affected us much. Well, despite the fact that Harry, Ginny, and Luna were completely okay with the idea of Draco and me together, Ron was still completely against it although he was the _only_ one against it that really mattered to Draco and I.

Mrs. Weasley was completely ecstatic that I had found someone as "sweet" and romantic" as Draco, and Mr. Weasley loved the idea of Mr. Malfoy's son and wife against him to absolutely wonderful. Fred and George had a lot of fun messing with Draco when they could, who despite his cold demeanor had warmed up to them. He even helped them with some of their concoctions that weren't turning out just exactly right.

Harry and Draco still had their occasional banters, but that was just because of whom they were. It no longer consisted of stupid and idiotic things, but now it was about whether or not he would take good care of me. It was surprisingly sweet, and funnily annoying.

But Ginny and Luna were the best. They accepted it from the beginning. Luna sees logic despite her whimsical like behavior. She understood from the beginning that Draco and I cared, and that was all that mattered to her. But Ginny was probably the best. After yelling at me for maybe a few minutes for having not told her, she eventually was very happy, and deemed us the start of a new revelation. Interhouse relationships with Slytherin! It was actually very funny if you thought about it. The two biggest Slytherin "princes" were dating the two biggest Gryffindor "princesses".

However, the most surprising part of it, was that besides the idiot twins, Draco's friends in Slytherin were completely okay with the idea. In the end, my friends and his began to get closer and hung out on more and more. After all, two Slytherins were dating two Gryffindors. It was a hard fact for your friends to ignore.

But that's besides the point. As time went by and we went through many more months of school of enduring rude looks and crude words, it was finally time for summer.

The summer was spent with planning out the battle with the dark side, hunting for all of the horcruxes, and finally the defeat of Voldemort. It was surprising how it had all gone down, but we were all thankful for it to end like this. There were not many deaths on our side, and all of our families, friends, and both new and old couples stayed in tact for the most part.

Tonks and Lupin were still looking over their child with care. Ginny and Blaise were still happily dating. Somehow in the mix, Harry had begun to date Luna, and to surprise us all, Ronald found himself very much in love with Pansy Parkinson. It was a surprising war that put people together, and tore people apart. But through it all, Draco and I stayed together, and had fought hand in hand with one another.

I don't know what made something like this happen, but it was a good fight for everyone on the order's side. It could have been Draco and Mrs. Malfoy's inside knowledge from being so close to Voldemort, or it could have been the fact that we had so many close ties with Voldemort. It could even be the fact that we just plain and simple had the most incredible luck ever known to man. But whatever it was that made us win the war, I know that I couldn't have been happier.

"… And so here we are to commemorate all of those who have lost their lives in this horrible, horrible war. I hope that you remember them as they were, and that they can live on in all our hearts."

I smiled at Dumbledore's words, and squeezed Draco's hand.

"You okay Draco?"

I whispered the words to him, only to have him look at me sadly.

"Despite the fact that my father was a cruel and unreasonable man, he was still my father..."

I nodded in understanding and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before getting out of my seat to join our other friends.

"So, were you expecting there to be so little deaths? Or did it seem kind of unreal to you?"

I looked at Harry, and smiled. Him and Luna were so cute together. They had the perfect personality matches. Harry would randomly have these mood swings that no one could ever calm down, but Luna just sat there and took them. She didn't care, and she could normally say just the right thing to make him cheer up or calm down. Despite the fact that everyone expected Ginny and Harry to end up together, I am glad they didn't. They were both very temperamental people, and Ginny was a bit overbearing. They wouldn't have lasted more than a few months.

"You don't even know the half of it, mate. I think they were all stunned to see Pans, Drake, and me all on your side, as well as my parents and Drake's mum and Snape. I mean, the three of us were the strongest young wizards they had, and my parents as well as Snape were pretty tight with the Dark Lord."

I turned my attention to Blaise and Ginny who was seated upon his lap.

The two were actually perfect for one another as well. For Ginny, Blaise was Harry's Luna. He was calm and relaxed and funny as hell. He offset Ginny's loud tantrums, and could real her in when she was pissed off. But even when Ginny was being her normal funny and calm self, he seemed to compliment her just right.

"You're completely right Blaise. The Dark Lord was never a big fan of my parents since they aren't duelers, but I think that they had Lestrange pretty surprised when they dueled her together."

Pansy and Ron… They were what had shocked everyone. Not only did we realize that Pansy actually had a brain worth mentioning, we also realized that she hung off of Draco to make a certain redhead angry... It was an interesting development when Pansy had randomly come up to Ron saying, "I'm sick of waiting for you to get I like you, you buffoon." And kissed him right there in front of his, now ex girlfriend, Lavender. It was a hilarious sight, and it made us all very happy to see the two broken up with.

"Well, I think what put the icing on the cake for me was when my father and mother dueled it out. Not only has my mum endured that man's wrath for 20 or so years, but she also showed him that she could have kicked his ass all those years ago if she hadn't been worried about my safety."

The group nodded remembering how Narcissa had battled it out with Lucius Malfoy, screaming about how he was an ungrateful, idiotic, vane, evil, pathetic man. It was a sight to see, and I'm sure that everyone would have loved to see it, but we all had had our own fights to deal with at the time.

"Kids!"

We looked behind us to see some of our parents standing there behind us, as well as the rest of our friends that had endured the war along side us.

"Yeah?"

We all chorused back together in a bit of confusion.

"The Weasley family is hosting a party to all of us at the burrow. We're gonna head over there."

We all nodded and got into our respective pairs before apparating to the burrow together.

It had been a long and grueling battle, but I'm sure everyone was glad that it had finally happened. I know that I was glad that it was over, and extremely happy that all of my closest friends had found someone they were happy with. It put a smile on my face, and warmth in my heart knowing that we all found the person we were meant to be with in the end.

**OKAY! That's it for now! The epilogue will be up later, and I hope you like it! It'll be set five or ten years in the future… **

**I'm extremely sorry that this is a short chapter, but I hope that you'll forgive me! I'll try to make the epilogue longer to make up for it!**

**Thanks a Million!**

**~Akira Darely**

**PS- If you're wondering about the pairs, well... I am kind of a major fan of Harry and Luna as well as Blaise and Ginny. And as for Ron and Pansy... I needed to surprise you! haha, I hope you liked it okay, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**... PPS- As for changing the deaths that happened, I didn't want them to die! Tonks and Fred are probably my two favorite characters! I couldn't do that to myself! I couldn't inflict the pain upon all of you guys as well as my characters. That would just be very rude of me, now wouldn't it? haha, I hope it was an okay ending like thing!**


	10. Epilogue

**Okay, so this is it! I hope you like this next chapter!**

Epilogue – Seven Years Later

I woke up to feel strong arms encompassing my waist, and I couldn't help but smile. It had been seven years since the war, and eight years since the day that Draco had changed my opinion of him, making me look at him in a different light.

Every day I wonder whether or not it had been some otherworldly person, some type of god that many people believed existed that had put us together, or if it was a preordained destiny that had put Draco and I together. What if it had merely been luck or a simple whim that had made the two of us meet together on that fateful night?

I often find myself thinking up endless "what if" situations that could have somehow torn us apart, and never given us this wonderful life that we have found together. I always wonder whether or not I would still have found myself thinking of Draco in this way five or ten years down the road if it hadn't been for Ronald and his "needs" as he had put it so many years ago.

Thousands of scenarios and thoughts run through my mind when I try and think of what may have happened between Draco and I if we had never met like that in the bathroom that one day. I often wonder whether or not it was just the fact that the stress had gotten to him that he acted like that… However all I know is that I love him.

"I love you, Draco."

I whispered the words before finally opening my eyes and letting the wander on the beautiful being that was now my husband.

"Love you too."

I rolled my eyes, and gave him a quick kiss before getting out of bed. Heading towards the shower, I turned it on high heat before stripping down and letting the hot water wake me up the rest of the way. Today I had a lot to do, and just because Draco could be a lazy ass husband, doesn't mean that I have to be a lazy ass wife.

Getting out of the shower, I went through my daily routine before finally heading out towards the other bedrooms in the house, smiling at the thought of my children.

Entering the first room, I laid my eyes on Scorpius. He was the older of our two children, and he was definitely Draco's child. From his hair to his eyes, he matched Draco, looking like a mini replica of him. However, he was definitely my child. He held my personality, my brains, and my unmanageable hair.

"Scorpius, dear, wake up."

I walked over to his bed, and nudged him a little to try and wake the sleeping child.

"Mum… Just a few more minutes please!"

I laughed lightly.

"You definitely inherited your father's dislike of the mornings… But anyways, I thought that you wanted to go see Lily today?"

With those words, my darling six year olds eyes opened wide. Despite the fact that we were almost one hundred percent positive that Scorpius had one of the biggest crushes on Luna and Harry's daughter, we had a feeling that they would turn out to be just like Draco and I had at the beginning… In fact, we had an ongoing bet about such a thing.

"Mum. You know I don't like that witch. She's so bossy and rude!"

I laughed lightly. When Lily had grown older and gotten her personality, everyone had been shocked. We had been rather confused about why in the world she had gotten the personality that seemed more fit for a child of Draco and mine. Especially, when her parents were the laid-back Harry and whimsical Luna, although she did look quite a lot like Luna with her silvery blonde hair and pale skin.

"Oh, just go get ready Scorpius. You can go hang out with James if that pleases you more."

James was exactly like Harry, and I'm guessing exactly how Harry's father would have been. They had the same unruly hair, the same skin, the same personality as Harry. The only thing that deemed James as Luna's were the piercing blue eyes instead of the mischievous green that Harry had. He was just like his father, but with his mother's eyes… Just like Harry. But thankfully, Scorpius and James were nothing like how Harry and Draco had started out, nor how James and Severus had been. They were the best of friends, and I think that was something we were all happy about.

He grumbled for a few moments before finally getting up out of bed and trudged into his bathroom. Watching my son leave, I smiled at him one last time before heading to look at my baby girl.

Entering her room, I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips. She was as beautiful as her name.

"Cassiopeia."

I whispered the name before walking over towards my sleeping child. She was the last child that Draco and I were going to have, not wanting a big family, but not wanting to have an only child. Draco and I were both only children, and it definitely wasn't something that I had ever really enjoyed.

I picked up the sleeping child and set about getting her dressed for her play date with Albus.

I smiled at the thought. Harry and Luna had three children. First was James, who was Scorpius's best friend, and only a few months older than Scorpius himself. Then came Lily who everyone had destined to fall in love Scorpius, but she would be in the class below Scorpius in Hogwarts. Then at last came darling little Albus. I don't think anyone had really expected him besides the couple themselves, but we loved him all the same. Surprisingly enough, he had the same birthday as our own Cassiopeia, which was the reason for this get together today. We were going to be celebrating the first birthday of Albus and little Cassiopeia.

"Mummy?"

I looked down at the darling child in my hands. Despite her looks, she was definitely her father's child. She held his amusing and changeable personality that I had come to love and understand.

"Yes, sweetie."

Getting her dressed, I talked to her while I got her ready for the big day today.

"Hey, Granger!"

I turned around to find Draco standing a little ways behind me.

"You know… My last name isn't even Granger. You should technically call me 'Malfoy' now."

"Come on, Granger. I've told you hundreds of times that it's a term of endearment."

I rolled my eyes as I motioned for Scorpius to follow Draco, Cassiopeia, and myself to the car.

"You called me Hermione when we first started talking."

Placing Cassiopeia in the car seat and strapping her in, I got in the driver's seat, and pulled out of the garage.

"Yes, but I've also told you that I stopped calling you Granger so that you would trust me more… But in the end, I will always prefer calling you Granger."

I almost felt like stopping the car because of my husband's horrid logic.

"And I will never understand how in the world you ended up being the second in class…"

He smirked at me, bringing back tons of memories from Hogwarts.

"You know I'm smart, and even if my logic doesn't make sense to you, it sure as hell makes sense to me!"

Taking one hand off the wheel, I hit Draco on the chest, not all that gently either.

"Language Draco!"

Rubbing his chest lightly, I couldn't help but laugh for a few moments.

"You can still hit too… Good to know you haven't gone soft."

I rolled my eyes, smiling as we finally arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Hermione!"

I got out of the car to see my best friend running out to meet us, surprising me with her very pregnant stomach. Apparently Ginny and Blaise had decided it was officially time for them to have a child.

"Ginny! How are you? … Draco, get Cassiopeia please."

I watched as he rolled his eyes and got his daughter from the car, Scorpius already running towards the door to see Lily and James standing there waiting for him.

"I'm fine, Hermione. Although, this bugger has been making me feel quite fat these days."

I laughed lightly.

"Gin. You look amazing as always, don't worry about that!"

She smiled at me, and I couldn't feel happier. All of my friends and I were finally happy.

Ron and Pansy had the most interesting relationship to this day. Ron having grown up with a lot of siblings, and Pansy not really wanting to become that responsible just yet had both decided that they would wait a few more years to have kids, if at all. However, the two were happy just reveling in the other's presence. It was kind of disgusting to be around at times when it seemed that they couldn't… contain themselves, but I was glad that they had found one another.

Blaise and Ginny were probably the most surprising. We often find the two of them fighting over something trivial, but only minutes later they'll be perfectly fine giggling and laughing about the whole thing. At the beginning we thought that the two would be the type of couple to break up and get back together every other day, but since the first day they began dating, they never once broke up… They often tell us that they fights are just a joke, and that they mean nothing. But even then we were surprised when the two told us that Ginny was pregnant. Apparently everything is peachy perfect, and their random and pointless fights have ended completely. So I can't wait until their daughter is born…

Harry and Luna were probably the most adorable. The two of them plus their children was cute. They were the perfect family, well as close as perfect comes. They all cared for each other, rarely fought, and had a deep protectiveness over one another. I think it was the fact that they just wanted a happy environment after all the terrible things that had happened in this world.

"Mummy!"

I smiled down at my daughter. She was so adorable, and I couldn't help but be extremely happy. My son and daughter were the light of my eyes and made my heart warm, but what made me the happiest was looking at my husband and knowing that even when things seem as impossible for me as loving him, it pulls though.

When I thought that my friends would hate me for loving Draco, they proved me wrong. When I thought it was impossible to love a man such as Draco, he proved me wrong. When I thought that falling in love was fantasy, I proved myself wrong… Everything I thought was proved wrong when my impossible love came about.

**That's it! I really hoped that you liked this story all right! I'll be back soon with another Dramione and other Harry Potter fanfictions soon! But at the moments, this is Akira Darely, signing off! **

**Teehee! I just felt the need to do that :)**

**Anyways… Thank you all for supporting my story and all who reviewed. It means a lot to me, and I'm sorry if this ending is bad. I'm not good at ending things… **

**Thanks a Million!**

**~Akira Darely **


End file.
